The present invention relates generally to a system and method for creating fencing systems. More specifically, the this invention relates to a new modular configuration that is particularly suited for fabricating and assembling vinyl fencing systems that are easier to install and are tailored to the do-it-yourself marketplace.
In the prior art, the vertical post members and the horizontal rail supports used in constructing fences have typically been made of wood. However, the traditional wood construction has become less desirable for several reasons. A primary drawback is that the overall cost of installing and maintaining a wooden fence system is relatively high due to the escalation in the cost of lumber materials in recent years and the fact that wood fences require constant maintenance such as painting or staining and prevention of rot. This is particularly true when wooden posts supporting a fence are anchored in the ground. If the posts fail due to rot, the entire fence is rendered useless. Although anchoring the posts in concrete can postpone these effects, it does not eliminate them. In addressing the preservation of the wood materials, the industry has created a secondary drawback related to the use of highly toxic preservatives to prevent the wood from rotting.
Further, fences have historically been designed and erected as permanent structures, without providing for subsequent removal or alteration. These permanent structures are been built on-site from the desired fencing materials, such as chain link or raw lumber, yielding integrated structures that cannot be easily dismantled without damaging the materials. The result is that most of these prior art fences that are constructed “on site” as unitary structures, are highly labor intensive and quite expensive to have initially installed. Additionally, wood fences constructed in this manner from raw lumber can also be non-uniform in appearance, detracting from their aesthetic qualities. This problem is further amplified when the installation process is attempted by a do-it-yourself installer who has relatively little experience in working with traditional fencing systems.
As an alternative to the wood fencing systems, fences having plastic horizontal rails that snap into vertical plastic posts are known. Typically, these plastic rails have snap-in connections formed on their ends and they “snap-in” directly to the plastic posts. Problems typically encountered with this type of plastic fence construction include the fact that these constructions do not take into account the expansion and contraction of the plastic and also that the support rails may tend to rotate in response to varying thermal conditions. Further, some of these plastic fences are made of a material that has sufficient plasticity to result in sagging rails and bending posts over time.
There is therefore a need to provide an esthetically pleasing fence that overcomes the above noted drawbacks associated with wood fencing systems. Further there is a need for a fencing system that is relatively inexpensive and durable, yet can be dismantled and reassembled in sections by a do-it-yourself consumer, if desired.